


So close to Death

by Number_Twelve



Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [22]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Gen, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Parent Allison Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_Twelve/pseuds/Number_Twelve
Summary: Allison nearly died.Twice.And in the second, she had almost died at her power's own hand.For some reason, that was what terrified her most.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy Oneshots & others [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	So close to Death

NOTES:  
So this story has actually been stuck in my head for some time, and due to school I haven't managed to write it.  
That is, until now.  
Enjoy the read!!

It was nearly quiet.  
Nearly.  
Allison couldn't sleep. She lay on her side under the bed covers, her eyes on the dark outline that was Vanya curled up in her own bed, softly snoring. Reginald had allowed them to spend the night in the guest rooms the mansion had, putting Vanya and Allison in one room. He had said that all questions could be anwsered later on.

Despite the near quiet around her, Allison was overwhelmed by the loudness in her head. Thoughts poured over one another, fighting to be heard first, filling her mind. Sje felt lke she was six one more, moving the pillow her head rested on and clamping part of it over her ears.

She had been close to death... various times before. Yet… 

But she had never been as close as she had been earlier.  
She had nearly died at her own powers' hands.

" _I heard a rumour you stopped breathing. _"__

__They might not have been in her voice, but it had been far too similar. The phrase. She blinked, tears running down her cheeks, dripping onto her head and soaking into her bedsheets. A small whiper escaped her lips as she buried her face underneath her blankets, trembling._ _

__"… Allison?" it was muffled, but she recognized her baby sister's voice (they were all siblings, but Vanya, sweet Vanya had always been her baby sister to her). She heard a creak coming from one of the floor boards and her mattress bend as her sister sat down not far from her face. The bed sheet was gently tugged down from her face._ _

__"Allison?" Vanya asked again._ _

__She broke down._ _

__Tears fell in rivers, her shoulders shook, and her hands clamped down harder on the pillow, blinding herself to the world, taken over by darkness, limiting her breath, making her choke. Wild fear was rising within her as she let go of the pillow, shoving it away from her._ _

__She was stronger than this._ _

__This was the weakness she didn't know she had._ _

__It was terrifying._ _

__"Allison!" Vanya's arms were upon her, and she let herself fall into her sister's embrace, feeling weak._ _

__It hurt._ _

__Vanya allowed her to cry out her heart. She didn't question Allison when she finally pulled away, letting her have her space. Allison didn't object when she curled up next to her._ _

__It was nice to have a sister._ _

__She wished she could have been a better sister to Vanya, who was there. She had always been._ _

__Maybe it wasn't too late._ _


End file.
